White Lies For You
by Han jaehyun
Summary: Seandainya saja aku dapat menahan perasaan ini lebih lama.Seandainya saja aku tak perlu mencium Jaejoong sekarang. Semua ini pasti tidak akan pernah terjadi.tapi terlambat,semuanyatelah terjadi.Waktu tak bisa ku putar kembali.  Udah segitu aja,lets start!


**Title :: White lies For You**

**Author ::Han jaehyun**

**Rated: T**

**Pair :: Yunjae,Yoosu,Chunjae,MinSu**

**Genre:: Romance,Friendship,Nc 17+**

**This fanfict is Boy X Boy. so,if you dont like,dont Read! Happy Reading Guys!**

**~ WHITE LIES FOR YOU ~**

Look at me straight in the eyes.  
>you are already look at elsewhere.<br>you only keep looking at the clock.  
>You don't have to tell me. I know you got someone else. -alone<p>

YOOCHUN P.O.V

"Chunnie,maaf, aku tidak bisa jadian denganmu." ucap cowok cantik di depanku.

"Apa itu karena Yunho-hyung?" tanyaku penuh selidik. Cowok cantik di hadapanku hanya diam, sesekali terdengar helaan napas yang berat dari bibirnya. dia menunduk ke bawah,memainkan jari-jarinya yang lentik. Ku tatap mata bulat dan bening itu . Mata itulah yang membuatku jatuh cinta entah sejak kapan. Emosiku mulai naik, ku tarik tangannya hingga bibir kami menempel,Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan diri,tapi percuma tenagaku lebih gigit pelan bibir Jaejoong dan memaksa bibirnya untuk terbuka. Tanpa membuang waktu lidahku langsung masuk ke dalam rongga mulut cowok itu dan menjelajahinya.

Puas dengan menjelajahi rongga mulut Jaejoong, lidahku turun dan segera menjilati leher putihnya. menjilat, menggigit pelan leher Jejung dan meninggalkan bercak merah di lehernya.

"Chunie-ah.."Desahnya, masih tetap berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi sama sekali tidak ku gubris, Aku terus melakukan hal itu,hingga hampir seluruh leher jejung penuh kissmark.

Tanpa kami sadari, seseorang dengan mata onyxnya memandangi kami dengan tajam.

"Maaf mengganggu kesenangan kalian." Ucap orang itu mengejutkan kami. Wajahnya terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi ,tapi itulah yang membuat kami takut. Jaejoong mendorong tubuhku hingga terdorong ke belakang,dan menghampiri orang itu dengan wajah panik.

"Yun..,yunnie., ini bukan seperti yang kau lihat." Jaejoong berusaha menjelaskan situasi saat itu tapi yunho kelihatan tidak peduli. Terlihat jelas kekesalan dari raut wajahnya.

"Aku ke sini hanya untuk melihat keadaan kalian bertiga saja. Setelah masalah dengan SM,aku kira kalian akan tertekan,tapi aku salah." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum, senyum yang terlalu di paksakan. Yunho menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa ku mengerti, setelah itu berganti menatap Jaejoong,yang matanya mulai sembab.

"Joongie, selamat sudah mendapat penggantiku. Sekarang,aku tidak perlu cemas lagi memikirkanmu. Anyeong." Yunho mengibaskan tangan jejung yang masih memegang lengannya dengan kasar,cowok manly itu berbalik dan berniat pergi, tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti dan menatap Jaejoong.

"Ini untukmu. Celemek. Aku pikir celemek yang aku kasih 3 tahun yang lalu sudah usang dan perlu di ganti. jadi aku membelikanmu saat perjalanan ke sini tadi." Ujarnya . Yunho menyerahkan kantung kertas berisi celemek itu tanpa tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sudah membeku. Khawatir dengan keadaannya, perlahan aku mendekat dan mencoba memeluk Jaejoong.

PLAKK..

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipiku. Terasa panas. Mataku terbelalak sempurna, belum pernah sekalipun dia memukulku sekeras ini.

"Hyung.." ucapku lirih. Aku tidak yakin dia mendengarnya atau tidak. Ku tatap mata bulat itu, tampak berkaca-kaca meski tertutup poni yang mulai memanjang. Ku lihat setetes cairan bening mengalir di pipinya. Dia segera berlari ke luar meninggalkanku yang masih syok dengan kejadian berantai barusan. Semuanya terjadi tak kurang dari 7 menit. Tiba-tiba rasa penyesalan menghinggapiku, seandainya saja aku dapat menahan perasaan ini lebih lama. Seandainya saja aku tak perlu mencium Jaejoong sekarang. Semua ini pasti tidak akan pernah terjadi tapi terlambat,semuanya telah terjadi. Waktu tak mungkin bisa ku putar kembali.

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?" Ucapku entah pada siapa.

"Chunnie..chunnie." panggil Junsu sembari mengibaskan tangannya di depan mukaku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya,terlihat cemas. Aku menggeleng pelan,sangat pelan hingga aku sendiri ragu apa aku betul baik-baik saja.

"Hah.. dari tadi kau melamun terus, kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?" Junsu menggerutu. Ia menggembungkan pipi tembemnya,tanda ia sedang sangat kesal.

"He'eh., aku dengar kok." Ucapku bohong. Mana mungkin aku bilang yang sejujurnya, bisa-bisa dia akan mengomel lebih panjang lagi.

"Apa coba?" Junsu mengujiku. Rupanya, cowok itu bisa mengendus kebohonganku. Tentu saja aku yang jelas-jelas tidak mendengarkannya menjadi gelagapan.

"Hmmp… tentang sepak bola Korsel VS Yunani kemarin kan?" tebakku asal-asalan sambil berdoa dalam hati semoga jawabanku tidak meleset. Junsu menatapku lama lalu mendesah.

"Hah~ ternyata kau tidak mendengarkannya ya?" Ucap cowok itu,kecewa.

JDERR.. tiba-tiba ada sekelebat petir menyambar di belakangku,seperti di komik jepang. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi seluruh tengkuk leherku.

"OMG! Nagabonardibelahjadidua.. mampus!" batinku. Setelah ini pasti junsu akan mengomeliku lebih panjang hingga aku yakin panjangnya melebihi panjang sungai Han!

" hukumannya…" junsu mulai bangkit. Jantungku semakin berdetak kencang.

"Kau harus menemaniku main sepakbola sekarang!" lanjutnya.

….. (bunyi jangkrik)

… (burung gagak lewat)

… ( kodok terbang ) (yang ini kagak mungkin XD)

" MWO ! " teriakku hingga hewan-hewan di atas langsung budeg, mendengar teriakanku. Tanpa basa-basi,Junsu menarikku (lebih tepatnya menyeretku) menuju lapangan sebelah.

Di lapangan..

"Kau yang jadi kipernya!" perintah Junsu seenak jidatnya.

"Heh?" aku sudah hampir protes ,tapi Junsu langsung mendelik ke arahku.

"Nde,Arasseo.." ucapku patuh.

"Kau sudah siap,Chunnie?" Teriak Junsu semangat,seperti mau membela Negara. Aku mengangguk tanda iya dan memasang kuda-kuda.

Junsu mengambil langkah panjang dan siap menendang.

WUUIIINGGG… Bola melesat jauh.., jauh.., jauh..

PRANGG.. GUBRAKK BRUK..Bruk..bruk

"Adaw!" Terdengar suara jeritan seperti kodok yang sedang di sembelih (maaf, author sedang nge-fans ama kodok) dari suatu rumah. Ternyata bola yang di tendang Junsu, dengan sukses melewati atap dan mendarat tepat di atas kepala Tn. Kang, tetangga sebelah kami.

"Siapa yang berani menendang bola ke kepalaku yang botak ini! Aish! Jadi tidak berkilau lagi. Awas kalian!" Ujarnya geram.

"Chun, setelah aku hitung sampai tiga,kita lari.1..2 .. Lari! " Belum sampai hitungan yang ke tiga, Junsu sudah menggeret lenganku. Sedangkan masih berlari mengejar kami. Sampai di tikungan, Junsu menarikku ke salah satu tikungan sempit yang seharusnya hanya muat satu orang. Bayangkan saja bagaimana posisi kami, Sangat tidak pantas di lihat anak di bawah umur.

"Su.."

"Sssttt…" Junsu membungkam mulutku. Dia melepas tangannya dari mulutku setelah semuanya aman.

"Hah~syukurlah untung kita tidak ketahuan ya. Kalau dia tahu kita yang mengotori kepala botaknya yang mengkilap, bisa tamat." Ucap junsu di sela napasnya yang masih terengah-engah. " Menurutmu, apa dia memakai semacam Vacum Cleaner untuk membersihkan kepala botaknya tiap menit?" lanjutnya dengan wajah bingung yang di buat-buat.

"Hahahahaha… aku rasa begitu." Ujarku terpingkal-pingkal.

"Nah gitu dong. Aku lebih suka kau saat tertawa ." Ucap Junsu membuatku sedikit salah tingkah. (Chun ge-er XDD)

Tempat yang sempit ini,membuat kami jadi susah untuk keluar,hingga ku rasakan napas kami menjadi satu. Sangat dekat.

"biar aku duluan yang keluar.." ucap Junsu yang wajahnya sudah memerah,entah karena kepanasan atau alasan yang lain. Junsu sudah berhasil keluar, dan kini giliranku.

"HWAA!" teriakku. kakiku terantuk batu,hingga menyebabkanku jatuh menimpa tubuh langsing itu hingga terjerembab dan membuat bibir kami bersentuhan. Lama kami terdiam dalam posisi yang seperti itu. Hingga tiba-tiba Junsu mendorongku ke belakang dengan keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Pekik cowok itu. Kini wajahnya bertambah merah. Kalau boleh jujur,dia sangat manis. Bentakan Junsu membuatku sedikit terkejut, refleks tanganku menggandeng tangannya,mencegah cowok itu pergi. Dia terlihat kaget,begitu pula aku.

"Mian…" ucapku langsung melepas tangannya.

If I was given one more chance,  
>I would tell you once again<br>that I love you.  
>But the words that contain my overflowing feelings<br>cannot reach you anymore. Stand by u –tvxq-

JAEJOONG P.O.V

Berjalan di tengah jalan dengan memakai syal memang tidak aneh di Negara ini. Tapi, sekarang beda. Di Seoul sedang musim panas sekarang,dan aku tetap memakai syal. Tidak heran,semua orang yang melintas melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan aneh. Bukan karena, aku bintang korea yang terkenal saat ini,tidak mungkin mereka tahu ini aku,Kim jaejoong , aku sudah menyamarkan wajahku dengan memakai topi yang sedikit di turunkan. Seorang cewek lewat di depanku dengan menggandeng cowoknya, gadis itu berbisik. "Lihat,cowok itu aneh ya. Di musim panas seperti ini memakai Syal,apa gak kepanasan tuh?" Ujar gadis itu. Aku pura-pura saja tidak mendengar, dan melanjutkan perjalananku ke rumah Yunho.

" Chunnie sialan! gara-gara dia aku harus berpenampilan seperti ini! Mana kissmarknya gak hilang-hilang lagi, meski udah di gosok pake abu sekalipun!" Gerutuku sembari memencet nomor Yunho. Untuk yang ke sekian ribu kali, dia me-reject telpon ku. Rupanya cowok itu masih marah dengan kejadian tadi. Aku tahu,aku salah. Tapi,semua itu bukan hanya kesalahanku bukan? Aku tidak mau putus dengan Yunho hanya karena masalah kecil seperti ini. Sedikit mencak-mencak, ku putuskan untuk mendatangi apartement Yunho saja.

TING..TONG..

" Nde, chankammaneyo.."

Ckleekk..

Dari balik pintu, muncul seseorang yang sangat ku rindukan. Seseorang yang sudah ku anggap keluarga sendiri selama 6 tahun ini.

"Jae umma!" Pekiknya dengan nada tinggi yang khas. Entah kenapa,aku yang biasanya merasa sangat terganggu dengan suara ini Saat ini menjadi sangat rindu dengan suara ini. Changmin menghampiriku dan memelukku dengan erat. Ke dua matanya tampak berkaca-kaca, dia tidak menyangka aku akan nekat ke sini. Changmin langsung menyuruhku masuk dan menghidangkan minuman kesukaanku.

"Yunnie…"

"Ah! Hyung sedang pergi pemotretan dia baru pulang nanti menginap saja di sini." Pinta Changmin dengan wajah innocentnya yang sulit di tolak.

"Tapi… bagaimana kalau Sooman-hyung tahu? Bukankah dia melarang kita berbicara satu sama lain?" Ujarku. Changmin mendesah panjang. Kepalanya menunduk ke bawah seperti sedang melamun. Aku yakin, untuk otak secerdas Changmin dia tahu betul aturan yang di tetapkan SM ini.

" Ya.. Tapi aku sangat merindukanmu. Merindukan kalian semua! Aku ingin kita berkumpul seperti dulu lagi. Aku sudah bosan seperti ini terus!" Tanpa aku duga Changmin meluapkan seluruh emosinya. Dia menutup wajah dengan ke dua tangannya, menyeka air mata yang mengalir semakin deras. Aku terdiam dan memeluk tubuhnya yang terguncang pelan. Malam ini,ku putuskan untuk menginap saja di apartemen ini.

Sudah lama sekali aku tidak memasuki apartemen ini. Hampir dua bulan, namun perabotannya masih di letakkan di tempat yang sama seperti dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah, kecuali barang milikku,Junsu dan Yoochun yang sudah tidak ada di sini. Mataku tertuju pada dapur ber-cat baby blue. Di sana penuh sekali kenangan . Saat Yunho memelukku setiap pagi,dan menciumku. Aku ingat betul dia sangat mengganggu, mulanya ku biarkan saja dia terus mendekapku dari belakang,tapi lama-lama aku merasa terganggu. Bagaimana tidak? Dia terus mendekapku ke manapun aku pergi. Tapi, entah mengapa sekarang aku merasa rindu dengan moment seperti itu.

FLASH BACK~

"Boojaejoongie.." Rajuk yunho manja. Aku masih saja tidak menggubrisnya, dan tetap sibuk dengan masakan di depanku. Dia memeluk pinggan rampingku dari belakang , membuatku sedikit terganggu. Terpaksa,ku hentikan aktivitasku dan berbalik ke belakang, menatap Yunho yang kini sedang menatapku juga.

"Yunnie, bisakah kau tidak mengganggu ku? Aku sedang masak nih." Protesku memasang wajah cemberut. Yunho terkekeh, mencubit hidungku setelah itu mencium lembut bibirku. Sangat lembut hingga aku terpaksa menutup mataku, menikmati setiap detik yang di sita Yunho.

"Kau tahu,Joongie? Aku benar-benar tergila-gila padamu. Rambutmu yang halus, bibir merahmu dan kelembutanmu. Aku suka semuanya." Ucapnya membuat wajahku merah seketika. Yunho menciumku lagi, kali ini sedikit lebih keras dan lama.

"Hmmph..bau apa ini? Seperti bau hangus" Aku menghentikan ciuman yunho,dan beralih mengendus bau asing itu.

"Hwaa… Hangus! Terbakar! Yunnie! Ambilkan air!" teriakku panik saat aku sadar, masakan yang aku buat terbakar. Yunho segera berlari mengambil air, sedangkan yang lain,yang sedari tadi mengintip kami akhirnya muncul dan ikut panik. Malam itu, akhirnya kami makan di luar.

END OF FLASH BACK~

"Aku sengaja tidak memindahkan perabotan di sini, karna aku yakin suatu hari kita pasti akan bersama lagi seperti dulu. Kalian pasti akan kembali ke sini." Ujar changmin membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku memeluk tubuh jangkung itu dengan haru. "Maafkan aku,Changmin-ah .. aku sadar, selama ini aku egois. Kami memutuskan sendiri akan menuntut SM, kalau seandainya tahu semua ini akan terjadi, kami pasti akan menahan diri lebih lama lagi." Ucapku penuh sesal. Changmin tersenyum, senyum malaikat yang lama tak pernah nampak. Aku terus memeluknya dalam keheningan.

CKLEEKK..

Terdengar pintu di buka. Aku langsung terbangun dan melirik jam di sampingku.

"jam 2 ?" desahku sembari mengucek mata berulang kali,mencoba mengumpulkan serpihan nyawa yang masih di alam peri. Ku lihat Changmin masih pulas di sebelahku dengan wajah malaikatnya. Sedikit gontai, aku berjalan menuju ruang tengah yang letaknya tak jauh dari kamar Changmin. Sayup-sayup,terdengar suara Yunho sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Tapi siapa?

"Yunnie?" Panggilku ragu-ragu. Yunho menoleh ke arahku begitu pula orang itu. Orang yang tidak ingin aku temui saat ini.

"Joongie?" Yunho menatapku seolah tak percaya. Wajahnya yang tenang berubah panik.

"Kenapa pengkhianat itu ada di sini?" Tanya orang itu,Sooman dengan wajah dingin. Matanya memperlihatkan kemarahan, seperti ingin menelanku bulat-bulat. Tanpa rasa takut. Ku dekati orang itu dan memberi hormat.

"Aku ke sini ingin berbicara dengan Yunho." Ucapku to the point.

"DASAR ANAK KURANG AJAR! MASIH BERANI KAU KE SINI,HAH! TAK TAHU MALU! " Teriak Sooman, tangannya sudah mengepal dan melayang ke arahku. Aku menutup mataku, tak berani melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

DUAKK ..

Terdengar bunyi yang cukup keras mengenai sesuatu. "Kenapa tidak terasa apa-apa?" batinku. Ku buka sedikit mataku. Yunho berdiri di depanku,merentangkan ke dua tangannya. Di pipi cowok itu ada bekas lebam biru. Rupanya, yunho menjadikan dirinya sendiri tameng untuk melindungiku dari pukulan Sooman.

"Mianhae., Hyung. Aku yang mengundangnya kemari. Ada barangnya yang tertinggal." Ujar Yunho berbohong.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengannya sebentar." Setelah memberi hormat,Yunho menutup pintu dan menarik lenganku,menyuruhku duduk di sofa. Sooman pulang dengan hati dongkol.

"Yunnie…" ucapku lirih. Ku pegang lembut pipinya yang lebam. "Aku obati sebentar ya?" Tawarku.

" Tidak perlu,aku tidak apa-apa. Sekarang, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Ujarnya dingin. Tak ada sedikitpun kehangatan di sana. Aku rasa, sekilas yunho melihat kissmark di leherku tapi wajahnya terlihat datar. Ya Tuhan, ke mana yunho yang dulu? Ke mana perginya senyum hangat itu? Batinku menangis.

BERSAMBUNG...

Ahahay..gimana?gimana? gajekah?XDD. ini fanfict Yunjaeyoosumin pertama ku. dan fanfict ke dua yang Han post ..REVIEW PLEASE~ yang baca gak review,dosa besar karna gak ngehargain author. Arigatou,Gamsahamnida~ XDD


End file.
